In sawmills, the handling and processing of logs in an efficient manner is of vital importance. Equipment for separating large groups of raw logs into individual logs is often the first stop in processing. The separated logs are then transported to an ending apparatus that positions each log relative to a reference surface so that the log is in a pre-determined position for future processing operations. This ending process is vital in such operations as cutting the log into pre-determined lengths. It is generally necessary to separate groups of logs into single logs in order to accomplish the ending process accurately.
Currently, the separating and ending process is carried out by different machinery. For example, a separating or singulating device as disclosed in Canadian Patent 1,277,682 issued on Dec. 11, 1990 to Interlog AB is used to separate groups of logs into individual logs. Once separated, the logs are transported to a ending apparatus for positioning in a second totally separate operation.
In a sawmill, movement of raw materials between equipment takes time which affects the overall efficiency and throughput through the mill. As well, each additional piece of equipment represents a significant capital expense.
Therefore, there is a general need for equipment that will reduce overall processing time by handling logs more efficiently and reducing the need for expensive equipment.